A Face I Couldn't Forget, Even If I Tried
by retrolily
Summary: "No matter how hard I try to get away from it all. Gotham is like an infection, a disease...and once it gets hold of you...there's no turning back." On her way home from work, Julia Nichols, an ex GCN reporter, gets an offer...and she agrees to it..before she realizes just what she has gotten herself into./ ...One wants answers...the other, wants to play... Will be updated Sept. 25
1. They Call This a Glasgow Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker or any other DC/Nolanverse character.**

Intro:

This is not a love story. It's about two friends who loved each other once. They went their separate ways. One turned to a life of crime...

And sometimes in life, you need to accept the fact that you can't change people. You either stay out of their way, or join them for the ride.

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Hey Julia..." He popped out from behind he counter. "Are you afraid of the dark?" I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed me by my waist. "Oh, Ha ha...Are you a joker, now? You're going to make me drop the popcorn, you bozo." "And please tell me we're not watching that...I freaking hate that show."

_He_ dived onto the couch. "Well too bad. You don't want to watch what I want to, so we're watching this."

I sat down beside _him_ and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"We are so horrible...we should be studying right now."

I picked up a book from the floor. "_The Catcher in the Rye_... when did you go to the library?"

"Claire and I went a couple days ago. She said needed a book...some Agatha Christie one...what was it? Oh...it was called _And Then There Were None_."

"Ooooh, scary...I never heard of it...sounds morbid."

"Yeah...but I never read it though."

"Sure, you didn't. You've read everything."

I heard the sound of a twisting doorknob. "What was that?" I rose up from the couch.

"Shit. You have to go upstairs. Hide." _He_ shoved me towards the stairs.

"I thought you said your dad wouldn't be home at all tonight."

"Well he is."

"But wait, where do I go?"

_He_ grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs into his room. "Stay here. I'm gonna head downstairs." _He_ shoved me into the closet and closed it. I could still see _him _through the small horizontal slits in the wooden door.

_He_ pressed his face against it and reached his fingers through the closet and connected them to mine.

"Julia, I need you to promise me you won't make a sound," _he_ whispered.

"I won't."

_He_ smiled and started to back away from the closet, before _he_ went to open the door. My heart jumped at the next sound I heard.

"And just where do you think you're going?" His father had already reached upstairs and was backing _him_ into the room. It seemed like _he_ was about to turn his head in my direction, before _he_ straightened up, turning to face his father.

His father smacked _him_ across the face. _He_ didn't react. _He _just calmly replied, "You're drunk dad. Let me take you to your room." He turned to me slightly and nodded. _He _put his hand on his father' shoulder in an effort to lead him out of the room.

"You get your hands off me, boy!" His father snapped, pushing his son backward. I shifted my body by accident, and it made a noise. _Shit._

He looked at his son. "Who the hell's in here?"

_He_ tried to hold his father back, with no prevail, he made it to the closet. He swung it open and saw me. I didn't have any time to react because he already had me by the hair.

"You picked the wrong day to play hide and seek." He threw me to the floor and latched onto my arm.

"Let go of her!" _He_ latched onto his father and pulled him to the ground. I slowly crawled away, towards the door.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Do you know who you're dealing with?", he asked as he got up slowly.

His father took a switchblade out of his pocket and charged at _him_ with the it.

I screamed louder than I ever had before in my life. Then, he made a sudden stop and laughed...a disturbing, slightly psychotic laugh. He looked at me and asked, "Why so serious?"

We were both breathing heavily when his father grabbed him angrily by the collar."Why so serious?!"

He pushed _him_ down on the bed and stuck the blade in his mouth. His pleas were muffled as he squirmed against his father's weight. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would pop out of my chest.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" _No...Dear God, no_, I thought. "You see, son...", He said while his son struggled beneath him. "They call this... a Glasgow smile." I closed my eyes and screamed.

* * *

...

"Oh my god!" I grabbed a towel from the floor and came towards him. He was scared...and in pain. I could tell he didn't want me to look at his face.

"Get the hell away from me!", he hissed, through a stifled voice. He held on tightly to his mouth.

"Please let me help. We have to get you to the hospital."

"No! Stay away!", he warned.

I was scared. Blood was dripping into his hands and onto the floor. Blood freaked me out. To me, blood meant death and whenever I saw it I thought someone was going to die.

"Please! At least come home with me. You can't stay here with him." I pleaded again as I moved closer.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me out the door. "Get the hell out!" When he did, I got a closer look at his badly slashed face, but I didn't look away. I could only cry.

After that he ran and quickly ran to the bathroom to look at his face.

His anger scared me. I did what he said. I ran downstairs and headed to the front door. I stopped to look at his father passed out on the couch, but continued out the door. When I got outside, I paused. I just couldn't bring myself to go...not until I knew he would be okay.

A few moments later, he came downstairs to the front door...hood covering his head, duffle bag in one hand. He had a cloth draped over his mouth and was holding it with the other. The look in his eyes...the way he glanced at me for a quick second, before he took off down the street.

It was dark and that night was hazy, but I remember what I saw. and I knew...I just knew...that I would never see that same boy, ever again.

That boy was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This story won't be like the others, so this will probably be one of the only flashbacks I use. I noticed all my stories so far, have a common theme, people being reunited.

**BTW**, the intro I wrote is not a for sure hint of what's to come in the future.


	2. The Joker

It's been 3 years since TDKR.

(Timeline goes like this: Prologue - 9 years before BB, TDK 3 years later, TDKR 3 years later, Present 3 years later.) I won't give an exact year though.

OC is currently 35 years old.

* * *

**Denver, Colorado**

I was in a parking garage leaving work. I had a long day and was anxious to get home. I wasn't even going to come in today. I was going to let one of my workers fill in for me, while I took a rest day, but for some reason, I changed my mind last minute. I ran my fingers through my honey brown hair and was about to reach into my bag for my phone, when...

"Um excuse me, Miss!"

A young man with wavy brown hair and dark eyes, dressed in a suit came up and introduced himself to me. He looked way too excited for 11 o'clock at night. I slowed down my pace to accommodate whatever this guy was about to say. If he wanted to ask me something he better do it before I reached my car.

"Sorry, but I've been all over this building trying to find you. I'm Hunter Marrow, I work for the GCN."

"Um hey, Hunter. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. "Julia Nichols." Why was someone from GCN looking for me? I hadn't heard that name in a while, nevertheless been there.

"I know." He replied, with a smile. We shook hands and started walking. "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I've got a job for you."

"Of course... I'm retired, you must now that?"

"That's right, I do. You're a photographer now, but I was hoping you'd make an exception. You still have a lot of good years left."

"Thanks...but I really don't think..."

"Just listen first. How about an on-camera interview with one of Gotham's most notorious criminals? You can't tell me that doesn't sound at all intriguing."

"Oh, a criminal. How lovely." I replied, sarcastically.

"Since you're from Gotham, I thought that maybe you'd want it. Hey, maybe he'll even let you take some pictures of him for your portfolio." He joked.

"Uh, no." I said without hesitation. "It's just that...I haven't even been in Gotham for a while, but I'm guessing you know that too."

"Doesn't matter. "

"I find it hard to believe that one of Gotham's most notorious criminals would even agree to be interviewed, anyway. And how exactly did you manage that?"

"My boss did, but you don't need to worry about that."

"I can't be the only person available. I don't know...maybe someone who actually works for GCN."

"Oh, everyone wants this interview."

"Is that so? And you came all the way down here to ask me?"

"Hey, it's either you, or the big man, Engel, you know him. I can't stand him by the way. You used to work together didn't you?"

"Yeah, I remember him." I recalled bitterly.

"But hey, if you don't want it..."

"I never said that...I'll consider it."

"Well, how does this sound... Gotham's most notorious criminal being interviewed by one of Gotham's finest reporters."

"Ex-reporter... and since when was I Gotham's finest? I was young and up and coming. I left before most of the crazy shit happened anyway. I never even reported on any of it."

"Fine, you want the truth. You used to work for us but left a while back, way before I even started working there...way before all the crazy stuff happened, like you said."

"Yeah...and?"

"My boss told me he wants someone who isn't biased." He continued. "Lots of people at GCN who aren't from Gotham were up for this job, including me, but when my boss went through some of the archives, he remembered you. He thought you were the best person for the job."

"Collins?"

"Yeah, him... He said the great thing about you is that you're a natural born Gotham citizen with somewhat of a neutral position."

"I wouldn't exactly call it neutral..."

"Whatever. I guess he thought you couldn't possibly hate this guy as much as the rest of 'em and could be the most professional about the whole thing. He wanted someone who wasn't affected as bad as they were...Of course you won't mention that during the interview but, you get the idea."

"Yeah...I was lucky I never had to live through it."

"Yeah...like that stuff with that guy...what was his name... Bane? Sheesh...Gotham's got some serious psychos... no offence."

"He wasn't from Gotham, actually, so none taken..." I paused. "And just because I left doesn't mean that I wasn't affected.I grew up there. I have friends and family there. I hate Gotham's criminals just as much as everyone else."

"Hey, even better."

I rolled my eyes. "What else did your boss say exactly?"

He decided to confess. "Fine there is no Engel or anyone else, for that matter. I either get you, or it's no deal for us and they give the exclusive to the CNN...our biggest competition. So please don't say no, my boss would kill me."

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere."

"Okay, but think of all the press we're gonna get?" He shook his hands in the air. "And not the bad kind either. Everyone's going to want to see this interview. " He paused. "You know, you should come back, Julia. Collins told me about you. He said you could have went places."

"I've moved on. I'm not a reporter anymore and I haven't been since ..." I stopped. "For a while."

"He said you were one of the smart ones who decided to get away from it all."

"Yup...that's me. I'm one smart cookie... ", I replied sarcastically. "It was 9 years ago by the way."

At the time, I didn't feel smart. I felt empty. I left when I was 26, right after I quit my job. If I could have, I would have left sooner. There were too many painful memories associated with that place. I guess that whole Scarecrow nonsense was my last straw. I didn't want to be around it. I would have left after high school...but I had hope that things would get better. I was wrong.

"I would have done the same if I were you." He told me.

"That's funny... because you decided to move to Gotham." He laughed.

I stopped walking. "Wait a sec. If I did this, this would be my last. Like a farewell interview or whatever, but I'm absolutely not coming back and I never want to set foot anywhere near Gotham after this."

"I understand. But here's a bonus. It'll be viewed all over the world...Do you know how great this will be for your city? The people of Gotham want answers and you're gonna give it to them."

"They want answers? I thought they wanted justice."

"The guys been locked away for over 5 years and he isn't going anywhere anytime soon, I think that's justice enough."

"Okay...but where? In Arkham?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Where is this interview taking place? I have to go there, don't I?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Right... I should have guessed that one."

"Wait..does this mean you'll do it?"

"Uh...I said I would consider it." Somehow being in a room with and interviewing an insane criminal didn't sound that appealing. I didn't even know if I even remembered how to be a reporter.

"Really?!... you still need to consider it?" He asked baffled.

"Yes really."

"Even after this whole speech I did. Come, I can't go back with a "Maybe". I need more than that. It's late and I'm tired and I'll beg if I have to." He got down on his knees.

"Please don't..." I looked around embarrassed. Oh, how I was glad there was hardly anyone around.

"So... is that a yes?" He stood up.

"Fine. If it's for Collins, then yeah I'll do it."

He smiled triumphantly. "Thank God... I'll need to meet you in two weeks to discuss the details. You go over there in about a month. You're only allowed one camera and the guy'll meet you down there I guess...And remember I'm in charge of this whole operation, so any thing happens, you talk to me. No one else."

We exchanged business cards and discussed a few minor details.

"Okay, sounds good." I answered as we continued on.

"Well, I won't take up anymore of you're time and let you get to your car. Have a good night."

"You too." I said as I stopped because we had finally reached my car. It was pretty chilly and wanted nothing more than to get inside and drive away.

Wait.." I stopped and turned back around after realizing that I had no idea who this mysterious villain was. I got caught up in the whole Why Me? part.

"Who am I interviewing exactly?" I asked. "Crane? Falcone...?"

"Uh...no." He called out. "Come on! He's my personal favourite...you know...if it's okay to have one...Arkham's sole remaining inmate?" He looked at me confused still. "You really don't know who I'm talking about, do you...he's the big mystery man no one knows anything about?"

I shook my head no. "Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with Insane Asylum Daily." Then suddenly, I realized who he must be talking about. "...Who?" I asked again. I just needed to hear him say it.

Hunter looked at me with a slight grin as he answered.

"The Joker."


	3. 1997

**_1997_**

_Dear Joe,_

_Last night, I dreamt about you. _

_I saw your face for the first time in a year...and it scared me. At least I know I didn't forget it._

_After that night you became like a dark memory. I go back to that night over and over again, like some scary dream. I also go back to the moments just before...The way you smiled, the way you laughed... _

_When you left, no one batted an eye. It was days shy of your graduation, anyway. I would have been there in the crowd clapping for you, even if your dad wasn't. _

_People talked and said you left early to get away from your dad, but I know better. _

_I used to talk to Claire about you...I talked about maybe one day trying to find you..._

_'You worry too much, he's a smart guy', she said. 'He'll be fine on his own', she said. 'And someday, everyone's going to know his name.'_

_I couldn't believe how incredibly stupid and hopeful she was. Of course she doesn't know what happened that night...not like I do._

_I asked her if she really thought you were gone for good? If she really thought you would leave without saying goodbye to her? I know the truth, the answer was yes..but I would never tell her that._

_'He left to get away from his dad, so I understand.', she said. 'He didn't have time to.'_

_The more I talked about you, the more she got tired of me.._

_'I don't have time for this , why can't you just get over him...it seems like you knew him way better than I did anyway.' She told me you had left Gotham for good and that I needed to forget about you._

_Gotham was your home and you hated it, just as much as you loved it. You couldn't leave...not really. It was a part of you. _

_Those days when we would take the train out of were so happy to be somewhere else...anywhere else, but the truth was, we were could never really say goodbye to Gotham, could we?_

_Okay, I really wonder what you're doing right now and since you haven't come to see me yet, you better be making a name for yourself. I don't know why I'm even bothering to write you something you're never going to read._

_I'm sorry, we left things the way we did...without a proper goodbye or anything, but you were hurt, so I understand. I just wanted to help you..._

_**Dear Joe**, if you could have waited another year...we could have left together. _

_If I had known you weren't going to come back, I would have never let you go._

* * *

How did this even happen? What are the chances that I would end up being the one asked to interview _him_?

I was going to have to interview that twisted psychotic murderer... him, The Joker...I shuddered just thinking of his name. He would never be the boy I used to know. I adored him...I looked up to him. He was intelligent, charismatic, funny. He was the bravest person I ever...

How could this happen this have happened, I thought...to him?

Once I saw the news about what was going on in Gotham...once I found out what had happened to him... I was shocked...my best friend had turned into a monster. After that,I hoped to never see him again and I'm embarrassed to even have known him.

I cried over him once, but not anymore.

* * *

**PRESENT**

The next afternoon, I was on my way to visit an old friend. Katherine who I used to work with at GCN. I needed someone to talk to since my recent revelation.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming...coming..." The door opened.

"Hello... Jules?!"

"Hey, kat!"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long. You finally decided to visit...why didn't you call?"

"Uh, I wanted to surprise you."

"Come in, come in. Have a seat." She lead me into her kitchen and I sat around the table.

"Do you want anything...water...tea...wine, perhaps?"

I laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but water's fine."

After passing me a glass, she took a seat across from me. She smiled.

"So...how's life?"

"It's good." For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she was smiling.

"So...?"

I smiled too. "So...what?"

"You nervous?", she asked. Finally, it dawned on me. _You don't know the half of it._

"No...not at all.", I lied. I looked at her again. "Of course I'm freaking nervous. Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, I think you're lucky...I would have killed for that job...No pun intended."

"Really, I don't feel that lucky...I feel..." Who was I kidding? I couldn't tell anyone how I truly felt. I couldn't tell anyone about how I used to know him... who knows what that would do? Or maybe I could...

I wonder what his reaction would be to seeing me...would he even recognize me. Maybe he would be so far gone that he wouldn't even remember the boy he used to be.

"There are some questions that I'm dying to ask that psycho, myself...what he put our city through...I don't get how someone can feel no remorse whatsoever when they hurt people?"

"He's a psycho...there is nothing to get."

"I guess you're right. Say, I think Bane would have been really awesome to interview...if he weren't dead. Interview...and then get shot by a firing squad."

"Thanks for the image Kat. Can't wait to take that disturbing thought with me when I go visit my mom later."

"Oh, no problem."

"I'm so curious to hear what that sick sob has to say..."

My eyes became wet.

"Oh my God, Julia! What's wrong!?" She raced to my side, and began rubbing my back.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" I lied, trying to quickly wipe my tears away.

"Don't tell me it's nothing."

"It's just...I really missed this place so much...I really missed you..."

"Aw, sweetheart. We missed you too. Cody's just about to get home from school by the way."

"I really want to see him Kat, but it'll have to be another time." I stood up.

"Oh. that's okay."

"Yeah, I'm meeting Hunter like right now."

"It's fine." We walked toward the door.

"You have to promise to tell me if anything crazy happens in Arkham."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good. You'll call me later, right?"

"Of course."

"When do you go over there?

I groaned. "Tomorrow...night"

"Night!? Why so late?"

"You'd have to ask the people at Arkham that."

"Oh boy.", she sighed. "Well then, good luck."

"Thanks." I walked out the door.

"I'll pray for you.", she called out. I looked at her.

"That was a joke, Jules." I smiled slightly.

I couldn't bring myself to laugh...not now. I felt sick.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Joe...I chose Joe. I got that from the Gotham High Trailer. If there are mistakes, I'll edit tomorrow.

This is kinda short. The next chapter will be more interesting. It's 98% complete, so stay tuned. I'm so excited to post it. It's probably what you guys have been waiting for...they finally meet.

Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	4. Call Me Joker

The woman who I assumed was the psychologist there, lead Billy and I down the halls. I trailed slowly behind. The dimly lit fluorescent lights flickered. I looked at all the empty rooms as I walked. I thought I heard noises coming from them. Who sets up an interview for 8 o' clock at night anyway? In an insane asylum of all places?

She stopped at the last door at the bottom of the hall. It was empty except for a table and two chairs. "Miss, would you like the blinds open?", she asked.

I smiled. "No it's fine, Miss..." I looked at her name tag. "...Quinzel", I said. I didn't want to be reminded that it was dark outside.

She nodded. "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything.", She said as she walked out.

I could have sworn I heard her murmur_, "Have fun."_

I turned to Billy, my cameraman. "You can set up the camera, but I want to be alone with him when he gets here. "

He looked at me funny.

"It might be less intimidating that way.", I lied. I felt like I needed to do this on my own.

"For him?" He scoffed. "Whatever, as long as I'm getting paid." He set up the camera. "I'm gonna get a bite to eat because I'd rather not stay in this place any longer than I need to. See you in two hours. Just don't forget to press _record_." I watched him leave. I was alone and waiting to be in a room with a homicidal maniac. I stood patiently waiting, trying to remember why I had said 'Yes' in the first place.

Slowly, _he_ walked in...his hands and feet in chains, with bodyguards in tow. All eyes were on him with every move he made. One of the guards locked those chains to a metal bar in the back. They were just long enough, that if he tried to move forward, he couldn't get very far. The guard shoved him into his seat and took his place outside the door. The other followed.

I took a seat. My eyes drifted to every inch of the empty grey room... the white outlet by the window...the peeling paint on the walls...everywhere but his face.

I flipped through some papers to try to hide my nervousness, but he saw right through me. "Um...so where do we start? My n..."

"Hello, Julia." Any hope I had that somehow he wouldn't remember me, went out the window. Why wouldn't he? I hadn't changed that much. I pretty much stayed the same. "Surprise seeing you here. I didn't know you were a reporter now."

"Hi...", I said nervously, not quite meeting his gaze. My hands stayed frozen on a piece of paper.

"You aren't scared of me now, are you?"

With only those few words that came out of his mouth, I had sized him up exactly. His words gave off a sense of mockery and double meaning. There was a psychotic arrogance to his voice...a voice I didn't recognize.

"No.", I replied, softly. Finally I forced myself to look at his dark eyes...I knew those eyes. I fell in love with those eyes. His face looked older though...aged, but he was only born a year before me. I looked at his scars, finally without all that makeup, I could see him. I saw Joe and he was right in front of me...but this man wasn't Joe. He was only wearing his face.

"Do you remember me?", he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"...No, I'm sorry I don't." He seemed hurt for a split second...but no more than that. I knew he didn't believe me.

I tried to force a smile and move on, but it quickly faded. When I spoke, I tried to keep my voice strong. "Here, I have a list of all the questions that my supervisor insists I ask you... but for right now, all I have is one..." I was way more upset than I should have been.

"Go on..." Just before I did, he pointed in the direction of the camera. "Careful, now.", he said.

I lowered my voice. "What happened to you?" He shifted slightly in his chair, before collecting himself again. He etched closer to me. I flinched slightly. "Me? What happened to you? How do you know you're not the one who's insane?"

"I tried to help you...", I muttered to him softly. I looked at the man he had become and couldn't help but grow sad.

I felt like my life was a puzzle and he was the piece that didn't fit. He used to... a long time ago. But now he didn't belong anywhere and there was nothing I could do.

He ignored me. "What do you say Julia...I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me...How about we catch up reminisce about the good 'ol days?" He obviously didn't care that I was hurting.

"What do you say I ask Bert over there," he said, gesturing to one of the men behind the door, "to bring us some tea and biscuits..."

"No." I told him, upset again. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"Um...Is that a trick question?" I wiped my tears, ashamed that I reacted the way I did.

"Uggh!", I yelled. He laughed at my annoyance. I rested my head on the table for a moment before I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Julia...Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" I looked up at him..._was he being serious right now?_

"You really are that psychotic, aren't you? I already know how you got them remember? I was there."

"Were you now? You see...I don't think you were... See these...I got these when I was out late one night..."

"You're so full of shit, _Joe_." I had said his name for the first time in ages and I was surprised at how easy it fell from my lips.

He half smiled when I said his name. "Well, you're no fun, are you? And please...Call me Joker."

I shuttered at the realization. He didn't even want to be acknowledged as Joe.

What did I expect...he wasn't Joe. I just couldn't believe that somewhere along the way he got so twisted that he actually thought he was...this character. It didn't matter. I would never see Joe again

"Fine, don't tell me anything. I just need you to answer my questions." I reached behind me and turned the camera on.

He changed the subject quickly. "You remember my father, don't you?" I sighed before looking at him, "What about him?"

He chuckled to himself. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"I thought he was killed in a robbery."

"A robbery... huh? Oh right...the stolen wallet and TV...I remember now. He didn't have much in there anyway."

My body tensed. "I don't want to know..."

"It was about a year later when it happened..."

"A year later...", I repeated. I know I shouldn't have been upset at this psycho, but I was. He came back to Gotham a year later. He went home...he was that close and he didn't even try to find me.

I turned off the camera and kept my mouth closed.

"He was passed out on the couch... as usual... but when he opened his eyes...and believe me...he did open them...He saw me hovering over him."

"...and he jumped when he saw my face." He banged his hands on the table when he said the word 'jumped'. He laughed at my reaction

"And then he said, '_Christ Joe, did...did I do that?,' _and he laughed a little...he tried to hide it, but I could tell he was...terrified."

"He said,'_Geez son...I'm sorry...I didn't know...I don't even remember what happened that night'..._"

"But you see, he was lying. He knew exactly what he had done..."

"And then his laugh was gone. '_You stay away from me, you stay the hell away from me_,' he threatened."

The grumbling slur of the voice he used, matched his father's so much that it was frightening.

"He must have known what I came there to do." He chuckled.

"I took out my switchblade and flipped it...the same way he did... that night. I used my other hand to grab him and hold him down. It was different this time...because you see...this time I was stronger... " He studied my face and I tried to keep composed.

"He pleaded with me one last time, _Please, son..., _he begged...but you see, Julia..."

"I was no longer his son..." He waited to see if I would react, I moved slightly, but showed no sign of emotion. He smiled at my boldness.

"And then I raised my hand and I just looked at him with a smile on my face and said...

"..._Why so serious!?_"

"Stop!", I called out as I got up. I knew what he was trying to do.

"But I haven't even got to the exciting part yet!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your stories, okay, Joe?"

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Quinzel walked in.

"Is there a problem here, mam?", she asked, more looking at him, than me.

"No...no problem," I said, embarrassed she had heard me from where she was. She didn't seem convinced. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's fine...she's fine, get out." He waved his hand at the door. She looked at me again, before finally leaving.

"So...where were we?"

"Tell me what happened when you left. Where did you go?"

"If you want to know something about me, than you have to tell me something about you."

"That's not how it works. I'm the one interviewing you, remember."

"Something about you, then something about me.", he repeated.

I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything exciting happen lately?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Uh..I got engaged, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, you're engaged...that is exciting."

"Yeah, it is. Now you tell me something, Joe. Where did you go?"

"I said, call me Joker." I scoffed, but he was still staring at me.

I couldn't get the words to leave my lips. I felt a huge lump in my throat. "Okay...Jo..Joker..."

I looked at him. "Happy?...Now answer the damn question."

"Let's see...where did I go? I went here...I went there. I went many places, Julia."

"Is this funny to you? I don't have all night, you know."

"That's too bad."

"You know I was so stupid to think that I could actually do this. I should have cancelled when I found out it was you. This is nothing but a waste of time."  
I got up and headed for the door.

"Jules...wait!" He stood up and his chains clanked against the metal. He became frustrated.

I abruptly turned around without thinking when he called me Jules. I felt like I was seventeen for a split second.

"Yeah?", I asked, searching his eyes with a certain hopefulness. Was the boy I knew still in there somewhere?

Just then, the door swung open and Ms. Quinzel hastily walked in. She glared at me.

"Times up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it.

After this, reviewing is an absolute **must**. I'm scared you guys don't like it. Please let me know. I'm dying here. And thank you to GottaGetBackUp for my first review.


	5. His Name Was Joe

**A/N: I made some small changes to previous chapters, you can take a look if you want. I also fixed some mistakes.**

* * *

"Hey, babe. I'm home." I walked into my hotel room and shut the door. I didn't need to stay in a hotel. I could have stayed with my parents or my sister...but I had to remember that this was only a job and that I would leave Gotham as soon as it was over. Arkham wasn't even in Gotham, but I still had to stay here because it was the closest hotel to the asylum. I walked to the living room and saw my boyfriend fast asleep on the couch. I looked at my phone. It was almost midnight. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I let the water run over me longer than I usually would. I was dead tired, but the warmth was soothing in contrast to the cold night air Going outside was never fun in dead winter. I got out quickly and got dressed in a light blue camisole and sweatpants. I headed for the kitchen.

My phone rang. I ran into the room to answer it, then slowed down once I got closer to the dresser.

"Hello?" I said softly into the phone, but I knew exactly who was calling me. It was Hunter.

"Please tell me there's more to this interview than what Billy gave me."

"I'm sorry Hunter, but I don't have anything I can give you... right now."

"I give you one thing to do and you can't even do that. You gave me nothing. You had two hours and I have zero answers."I know I'm sor..."

"What am I supposed to do with this? There's nothing here. Collins is going to have my head..."

"I'm sorry okay. He just sort of got into my head. I forgot what I was there to do, I guess. I mean I had the chance to ask him...he wasn't being difficult or anything...I just got distracted...Maybe I just need to go back in there..."

"I know, but you put me in a tough spot here...I don't know if I can fix this...if we can even get you back in."

"I messed up. Maybe Collins shouldn't have had so much faith in me...maybe I'm not as "neutral" as he he should have asked someone else..."

"Look...we'll have to talk about this later...options and what not. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Okay ...but I really am sorry, Hunter...if it helps."

"Like I said, we'll talk tomorrow.

"Have a good night." I hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. I really didn't have an excuse. I chose to make it a personal thing. So what if we used to know each other other. That was a long time ago. I didn't have to ask about what happened to him. I didn't need to know. It was none of my business...not anymore. I was there to do a job and that's all.

Just then, Tyler walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart...how'd the interview go?"

"It was...interesting. Didn't exactly get what I needed though.."

"Well I'd love to hear all about..." He kissed me on the lips. "But, I kinda I have this thing early in the morning."

"It's fine. I'll let you get to bed." I was about to walk into the bedroom. "Wait...what thing?"

"Um...it's an interview."

"For a job...?"

"Uh, Yeah..." He looked down nervously.

"Excuse me? You do know that we're not staying in Gotham, right?"

"Relax it was just an idea...I don't know...you grew up here. I thought maybe you'd miss it so much, you'd want to stay."

"Stay...why would anyone want to stay in this place? It's like a magnet for fricking psychopaths and terrorists."

"Well at least it's exciting."

"You're crazy, do you know that?. You know, I think maybe you're the one who wants to stay here...you watch way too much TV."

"You're family's here. None of us have family in Colorado anyway. Most of my family is about four hours away from here."

"Sure...I think it's because you love this crazy place..."

"And so what if I do..." He stood me up and pulled me into his chest.

"Well...I have to admit. It is a beautiful city..."

"And you have to admit...it can't get any worse than it already has."

I smiled."I guess..."

My phone rang and he released me.

"Gosh, do you know how late it is?" He said, yawning. "Who is that, you're mother?"

I motioned for him to be quiet. "Hello?"

"You're damn lucky, do you know that?"

"Hunter? What happened?"

"I just got an email from one of the doctors at Arkham..."

"Yes, and..." I left the room and headed into the kitchen for some privacy. I turned on the kettle.

"She said the Joker wasn't done telling you his stories yet. He _insisted_ you two continue your interview."

I didn't reply. _Of course he did_, I thought.

"Come on, Julia. You don't sound that excited."

"Oh believe me I am..." I said sarcastically. "Just make sure it's during the morning this time."

"No problem, it's next week...I'm really counting on you...no screwing around."

"Promise...no screwing around."

"Okay

"Hey, babe?", Tyler asked walking into the room.

"Yeah?", I called out.

"I just have one thing to ask..." He walked in front of me. "About the Joker..."

"Yeah...?" I said, unsure if I even wanted to answer it.

"Is he just as crazy as he was in his videos?" I laughed.

"I never told you this but... " I put a tea bag into my mug and filled it with water. "I used to know him...we went to high school together. He was a year older." I finally looked up at him.

"Really? Holy shit, that's fucking crazy, Jules...Wait..so that must make him 36, right? The guy looks like he's in his late forties."

He continued."Wait...but no one knows who he is...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So you can tell the police..."

"I would never do that, Tyler...and you have to promise me you won't repeat this to anyone...as far as Gotham knows he doesn't even exist."

"Relax, I won't..."

He yawned. "Sorry, I have one more thing to ask..."

I sighed. He was the only person I ever told and I really didn't feel like talking about it anymore."What is it?"

"What's his name, name...the Joker? ...And please, oh please... tell me it's Leonard."

"Joe...His name was Joe."

"Kinda boring...Joe. " He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup. I did some research a few years ago. A while before the Joker showed up, Joe disappeared too. I tried to find him..." I changed the subject. "I have no idea how he erased his entire past existence...prints, everything."

"Well, he associated with thugs and mobsters, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So you're telling me out of all the people you guys went to school with, you were the only one who recognized him..." I honestly never thought of that. _Was I really the only one who could see through his clown facade? Was I the only one who saw the Joker on TV and knew right away who he was?_

"I guess so..."

"How is that possible? How the hell did no one else figure out it was him?"

"I don't know...maybe because they weren't paying attention." I sipped my tea, silently while he watched on.

"You coming to bed?" He asked before heading back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

I couldn't' stop thinking about heading back there. I moved to the couch and sat down. I promised myself that I wouldn't mess around this time. I would ask him everything I was suppose to and nothing more. I wanted to get this interview over and done with so I would never have to see him again.

I also thought closely about the interview that happened only a few hours ago. Somehow I had avoided dwelling on it during the ride home and even during my long shower. I was finally able to reflect without any interruptions. I thought about what he said to me...how he had murdered his father. He was only nineteen when it happened. I wonder how far gone he was back then. If I had gotten to him first, could I have saved him? I erased the thought from my mind quickly. I was crazy to even bring it up. What's done is done and there was no point in thinking about it anymore. I needed to focus on the interview so I could move on.

* * *

Please review.

:)


End file.
